<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Marriage by WaxRhapsodic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139576">Love and Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic'>WaxRhapsodic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endgame Re-Imagined [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arrogance, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Crazy, Creepy, F/M, Family Feels, Misogyny, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pining, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is finally ready to step down from active duty and ready to start his civilian life with his best girl by his side! A modern non powered AU of the Endgame post credits scene!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endgame Re-Imagined [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Iron Man/Anti Steve</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve ran his fingers through his hair, weary to the bone after this latest mission. He loved his work at the CIA but these extended missions really took it out of him.</p><p>He’d been in deep cover for over a year this time, infiltrating an eastern European terrorist organization. He had been alone for most of it, though he knew his team always had his back they were rarely in contact.</p><p>While he’d been under, he’d had plenty of time to think about his future, about the kind of life he wanted to lead.</p><p>And one thing had continually come to mind. Peggy.</p><p>They had been in parallel training programs during CIA induction and had really hit it off.  They were in their early 20s and it seemed like they had forever. Those few weeks were madness brought to life and there had never been time for more than a few conversations and stolen kisses with the promise of more.</p><p>But that promise had never come to light. Steve had continued into the Joint Counter Terrorism program while Peggy was recruited for officer training before she was half done with Basic.</p><p>Steve was relieved to know she’d rarely if ever be put into the danger of the field. She was brilliant and brave but some things were better handled by men. Sitting behind a desk would be far safer for her.</p><p>Besides, he knew how focused she was on her career. She wouldn’t let anything like sentiment get in the way of her goals. No, they were the same in that way. She was probably just considering settling down herself and who would she be thinking of but Steve?</p><p>He’d kept a casual eye on her career even as his own work took him all over the world. He and his team were among the best at infiltration and disruption. There was talk among the top brass of retiring him from field duty and putting him on the fast track to the high life. Corner office, golf meetings, possible run for senate in the future.</p><p>A few years back and he would have balked at the very idea. But now, on the other side of 35, settling down didn’t seem like the trap it once had.</p><p>And there was still only one woman he could imagine walking that path with.</p><p>Peggy. She was still in the CIA, one of the higher ups in charge of coordinating missions with foreign governments. He was proud to hear that, it was challenging work that suited her well.</p><p>He had  talked it over with Bucky who had retired years before after he was captured during an op gone bad and had lost an arm. He ran a private security firm now and often recruited retirees from the alphabet agencies.</p><p>Bucky was married to Nat-one of the CIA trainers for new recruits. In spite of some misgivings Steve had about Nat in the beginning, their marriage was strong.</p><p>He knew they were talking over adoption since Nat had been injured on a mission of her own and no longer had the ability to bear children. He didn’t know the details of the op, but apparently it had been brutal and she had immediately retired from field duty.</p><p>As he’d known, women weren’t suited to these kinds of things. Strangely, Bucky had been livid when Steve commiserated with him over it.</p><p>“I retired the moment I had the chance after losing my arm! Does that mean I wasn’t suited to the work I love?!”  But that wasn’t at all what Steve had meant! Bucky was taking it all wrong! But it only got worse the more Steve tried to explain.</p><p>Bucky was still a fully functional man! A woman who couldn’t give birth was an entirely different situation. There were millions of women who would kill to be with Bucky but he only wanted Natasha.</p><p>Steve had initially thought this was driven by low self esteem after his amputation, but their mutual friend Sam had talked it over with him and helped him understand Bucky’s point of view.</p><p>About how he loved Nat and she loved him, how they’d been through so much together and come out stronger on the other side. How they shared a bond like any military unit would- but deeper since their personal lives were also intertwined.</p><p>Steve still didn’t really understand. Bucky and Nat had never been in the field together and women didn’t form battle bonds like men did. But he didn’t want to lose his friendships with Bucky and Sam so Steve had manned up and apologized to Bucky and Nat. He had looked online for how to apologize and had followed the instructions exactly.</p><p>Sam had been very impressed with his letter and Bucky and Nat had smiled and embraced him after he read it aloud to them. All was forgiven.</p><p>And now he knew to keep his opinions on their personal lives to himself.</p><p>So he’d never said anything about their plans to adopt children. He had no desire to raise kids that weren’t his own blood and didn’t understand how anyone could feel differently.</p><p>How could Bucky take in the unwanted children of drug addicts, criminals, or worse?</p><p>His best friend was was such a handsome man with a distinguished career as an army sniper and CIA agent. Why would he tie himself to a woman who not only couldn’t carry on his bloodline but also wanted him to take on the cast offs of society?</p><p>It didn’t make any sense to Steve, but then again, emotional issues rarely did so he let sleeping dogs lie and smiled and feigned interest when they talked about fostering, and interviews, and home visits.</p><p>He had far better plans for his own future, and maybe seeing Steve live his best life would show Bucky how life was supposed to be.</p><p>~~</p><p>That in mind Steve strode up the front walk of a very nice suburban home in a wealthy neighborhood. He’d had to show his credentials at the gate to be allowed in.</p><p>He approved of that, Peggy was staying safe at home, just as she should.</p><p>He knocked on the door to be met with at the most beautiful voice over an intercom.</p><p>“Steve Rogers is that really you?”</p><p>He was taken aback until he remembered the gate guard telling him he needed a moment to check his credentials. Had he called Peggy to ask if he could be let in? The thought rankled. That some rent a cop had thought to question his laurels. There was nothing to be done about it now.</p><p>“Yes it is,” he pushed the irritating thought away and put on his most charming smile.</p><p>“Give me one moment,” she said, sounding so happy to see him that his heart filled with warmth.</p><p>The door swung open and he blinked at the vision of loveliness that stood before him. She was more gorgeous than he’d hoped. She wore her thick brown hair in long curls and had faint smile lines around her mouth and eyes. She was wearing a bright red sundress with matching lipstick and white sandals.</p><p>“Steve,” she grinned, and pulled him into a quick hug. “I’d heard you were back! Why didn’t you call and tell me you were stopping by! We’d have planned a nice dinner!” she laughed. “Come on in!”</p><p>He smiled and returned her hug, knowing there would be plenty of chances for nice dinners in the future. He was pleased to see she kept a clean, well appointed house.</p><p>It would be a load off his shoulders when he was hosting dinners for the brass to not have to worry about such things.</p><p>He turned up the wattage on his smile. “I wanted to surprise you; I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh how could I stay mad at that face? Please, have a seat, tell me what you’ve been up to!” she led him into a well furnished sitting room and sat in an arm chair gesturing him towards a loveseat where he sat awkwardly. This wasn’t going exactly as planned.</p><p>She was happy to see him, but wasn’t exactly throwing herself into his arms. Then again, Peggy had always been more reserved than the silly girls his friends had set him up with whose heads were so easily turned by a bright smile and a uniform.</p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?” she hopped back up, “something cool? It’s hot out today isn’t it?”</p><p>“Do you have coke?” he asked politely, wondering how to steer the conversation onto a more intimate path...</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be right back,” she left the room with another smile.</p><p>He took the time to take a turn around the room only to be filled with slowly dawning horror at what he saw.</p><p>Pictures of Peggy with men and women he didn’t recognize. Dressed down in many at baseball games, bowling alleys, and dance clubs. Dressed to the nines in some, meeting senators, the president, and foreign dignitaries.</p><p>In most of them, a brunet man stood at her side often holding her hand or with an arm around her waist as she leaned against his chest.</p><p>Steve’s stomach fell at the sight. Was she in a relationship? How long had it been going on? How serious was it? How long would it take her to break it off and get over him?</p><p>Peggy was already past her childbearing prime, if they were going to have children they needed to get started as soon as possible.</p><p>His heart stopped as he reached the elaborate mantle over the fireplace. It was filled with photos and mementos of a life he knew nothing about.</p><p>A folded American flag in a ceremonial case and one of the Union Jack, cards and polished plaques presented for service to the country. But what caught his eye and didn’t let go was the large, framed group photograph that held the center place of honor.</p><p> It was a wedding party. Peggy was in an elaborate white gown with a lacey veil that fell nearly to her feet and blended in with the train of her dress. She looked happier than Steve had ever seen her.</p><p>He felt betrayed by the joy in her eyes.</p><p>The man was holding her hand tightly, smiling so wide his eyes were nearly closed. How could she have done his to him? It wasn’t fair; he had lost a race he didn’t know he was running!</p><p>He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. Who was this guy? There was no way he was a better match for her than Steve. Surely now that he was back, she would realize that.</p><p>The thought soothed the irritation building in his chest. After all, if she was so happy with her husband why had she been so pleased to see Steve when he showed up out of nowhere? It didn’t make sense.</p><p>He turned back to the wedding photo; on a second look it seemed disrespectful though he couldn’t say how.</p><p>He turned at the sound of footsteps in the hall, smoothing all the conflicting emotions from his face in favor of a pleasant mien.</p><p>Peggy walked back in, a class of soda in one hand and lemonade in the other. She moved to his side and handed him the cola. “I see you found our photos! I always expected to see you at some of the formal affairs, but I suppose that was never the path you wanted to walk was it?” she asked brightly. “Though maybe that’s changed from some of the rumors I’ve heard for what the brass has planned for you.”</p><p>She gestured for him to sit across from her again which he did, setting his drink on a coaster without tasting it. She drank deeply from hers and leaned forward a bit, clearly curious about his plans for the future.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were married,” he said instead of responding. He needed answers, sooner rather than later, hopefully she would forgive his slip in manners and follow his conversational lead.</p><p>“Oh yes, almost three years now, my mother despaired of it ever happening!” she laughed, an oddly carefree sound for what was a terrible realization for Steve.</p><p>But this could still work, there was no reason she couldn’t come back to her first love now that he was returned to her.</p><p>Divorce didn’t hold the stigma it once had and he’d been through too much to turn back because the going got tough. She was perfect for him, they belonged together, and with time she would realize that again.</p><p>This is what he got for leaving her to her own devices for so long. A mistake he wouldn’t make again. Perhaps it would be best if she was kept away from the temptation of mediocre men all together. Clearly her decision making skills weren’t what he’d assumed.</p><p>That was fine; in fact it was good to know. Now that he was here he could make up for those deficiencies in her character. They would complete each other.</p><p>She was still speaking, rattling on about her husband, her marriage, their life together. He faked interest to keep her talking</p><p>“Texted him…thrilled to see you…you saved him you know? One of the POWs in…” but he wasn’t listening anymore, was making a battle plan to make her his the way she was meant to be.</p><p>“Peggy-” he started, voice low and convincing, she looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling in the light.</p><p>Then he heard whimpering building to a full cry. His eyes darted to the small black device clipped to the neckline of her dress. He’d thought it was for hands free calling.</p><p>She groaned and rolled her eyes playfully, “Of course today of all days nap time ends early!” she laughed. “Give me a moment,” then she was hurrying out of the room and up the wide staircase.</p><p>He was stuck in shock, mind not processing anything until she came back down the stairs with a small child with dark, curly hair and big, brown eyes dressed in a light blue coverall.</p><p>“This is Danny,” she smiled down at the little boy with a look in her eyes Steve didn’t recognize. “Can you say hello to Steve?” she asked gently.</p><p>Danny rubbed one chubby fist over his eye and hid his face in Peggy’s-<em>his mother’s</em> neck.</p><p>Steve gaped at the sight. He had never imagined Peggy with kids that weren’t his. Had rarely imagined her with kids that were.</p><p>“Peggy…” he stuttered.</p><p>She laughed at the look on his face, “Oh do I really cut such a picture?”</p><p>Yes, he didn’t say. Yes you do.</p><p>Thankfully Peggy was happy to chat lightly with him while she tended her son. Generic small talk that didn’t require him to fully focus on their conversation.</p><p>He clenched his fists. He hated feeling helpless, had spent his whole career eradicating the feeling from his life and one small child brought it roaring back after a decade of absence.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Honey, I’m home,” a mans voice called lightly from the kitchen.</p><p>He must have parked in the garage, Steve thought sourly.</p><p>The man from the pictures, Senior Agent Daniel Sousa, strolled into the room and greeted Peggy with a peck on the lips.</p><p>Steve hid a flinch at the sight.</p><p>Peggy turned back to him with bright eyes. “Dan! You know Steve Rogers,” she said proudly.</p><p>Daniel Sousa Sr. leaned in to kiss Danny as well before turning to take Steve’s hand in a firm grasp. “It’s wonderful to see you again under better circumstances Captain.”</p><p>Steve didn’t remember this guy at all but knew better than to say so. “The pleasure is mine, Agent. You have a lovely home and family.”</p><p>Peggy and Daniel shared a soft look that had him grinding his teeth to hide his frustration.</p><p>Steve fell back on his formal manners and managed to carry on a civil and engaging conversation. Though his mind was a whirlwind of emotion.</p><p>What the hell had happened while he was gone?</p><p>Peggy was taking some time off work, a leave of absence she called it, though he wondered why she didn’t just retire if she wanted to waste her life chasing Sousa’s snot nosed brats.</p><p>Daniel poured himself and Steve a whiskey while Peggy stuck to lemonade. Steve flinched at the reminder that she was nursing.</p><p>He’d expected her to be available when he returned, to be waiting for him to complete their life. Instead she had thrown it all away over an incompetent soldier with a limp. He stifled a sigh at the thought.</p><p>What the hell had she been thinking? Clearly she hadn’t.</p><p>His refusal to care for children not of his blood still stood. He wouldn’t be thought of as a cuckold by the man Peggy had allowed to impregnate her. No, she had thrown their future away the moment she decided to bring Sousa’s child into the world.</p><p>Now he had to go through the trouble of finding another woman to fit into his life, though none he’d met had ever compared to Peggy. This all would have been so much simpler if she had simply been patient!</p><p>Dinnertime was approaching and Steve begged off attending, making his way to the door, still expertly hiding his disappointment and agitation.</p><p>Daniel took Danny after a while and Steve swallowed thickly at the private look they shared when she handed the little boy over. They tangled their fingers over her lower abdomen for an oddly meaningful moment.</p><p>Perhaps there was more than one reason she wasn’t drinking he thought bitterly.</p><p>He was entirely off kilter, still caught in the magic of her eyes. The glow of her radiance that used to shine for him alone.</p><p>She was still nattering on “…Meet Sharon? She just transferred from the FBI and is on the fast track! My little cousin! Though not so little anymore, is 27 too young for you? I have other friends in that case!” Peggy asked brightly. Daniel caught his eye with a wink, perhaps thinking it was funny Peggy was so obviously playing matchmaker.</p><p>Steve smiled wryly in return and hid his hands in his pockets so he didn’t haul off and break Sousa’s already crooked nose.</p><p>Steve found himself agreeing to meet this Sharon; after all, she must be at least a little like Peggy if their bloodline and career choice were any indication.</p><p>He hugged her goodbye and shook Sousa’s hand once more. They made plans for a barbecue two weekends out. A great way to meet his new co-workers in a neutral setting, and of course get to know the <em>lovely </em>Sharon.</p><p>He sighed as he made his way back down the front walk to his car. Apparently he’d just have to show both Peggy <em>and</em> Bucky what the good life really looked like.</p><p>A good Captain led by example so this would be nothing new to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is how i imagine it going if Steve really did come back years after Peggy and Daniel got together since apparently he came back in 1949 and they got together in 1946. Her life was not on hold for Steve and I wanted to show that. That post credits scene disturbs me even a year later, this is why!</p><p>Please let me know what you think! Comments are love! I went back and forth on whether to add this to my endgame rewrites, do you think it fits? </p><p>Come on people, read the tags!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>